


Bulking

by elected_hell



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elected_hell/pseuds/elected_hell
Summary: Все рушится, когда Люк узнает, что у его любимой знаменитости есть соулмейт, и что это не он.





	Bulking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bulking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239129) by [moonbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands). 



_Я бы даже убил кого-то ради того, чтобы Майкл Клиффорд узнал о моем существовании._

 

Люк закрыл приложение для обмена сообщениями, дожидаясь ответа от интернет-подруги, прежде чем открыть Твиттер и начать пролистывать ленту. Он ретвитил каждую фотографию Малума и тратил немного больше времени на то, чтобы позалипать на новый цвет волос Майкла. Майкл Клиффорд был одним из участников группы, состоящей из него и Калума Худа, с совершенно не оригинальным названием «Малум». Это была самая долгая и сильная одержимость Люка.

 

И вот, Энни, его подруга с которой он познакомился в твиттере, ответила ему.

 

_Тогда, что бы ты сделал для него, чтобы стать его соулмейтом?_

 

Его лицо ничего не выражало в тот момент, когда он отвечал на сообщение.

 

_Я бы совершил самое крупнейшее массовое убийство в истории._

 

Он подождал секунду, прежде чем добавить.

 

_Шутка._

 

_Госпаде орукричу. Ты меня пугаешь иногда._

 

_Ну, что я могу сказать? Я люблю Майкла Клиффорда._

 

Люк посмотрел на время и его затопила волна облегчения. Он колебался перед тем как отправить следующее сообщение.

 

_У меня есть где-то час до того, как мама позовет меня ужинать. Хочешь позвонить мне по видео-чату?_

 

Когда заводишь друзей в интернете, ты не можешь знать наверняка, реальные они или нет. Он знакомился со многими людьми в своем твиттере (потому что у него была своя интернет-личность), и большинство из них являются именно теми, за кого себя выдают, но некоторые, такие как Энни, более подозрительные. Они никогда не говорят по телефону, не выходят в видео-чат и никогда не присылают селфи сразу же. Люк никогда не пытается искать худшее в людях, но осторожность тоже не помешает.

 

Люк ретвитнул еще около полутора десятков фото, перед тем как получить ответ, и он даже не удивлен. Разочарован, возможно, но не удивлен.

 

_Прости, я не могу сейчас. Может, завтра._

 

И Люк понял, что это значит «может, никогда». Он получал такой ответ всегда, с того момента как познакомился с Энни. Все начиналось с извинений, но после повторения некоторых из них, она, кажется, сдалась.

 

_Это нормально. Мы можем поговорить о том, насколько горячее станет Майкл Клиффорд, когда однажды встретит меня (своего соулмейта)._

 

Люк получил более восторженный ответ на это. Соулмейты — это одна из важных вещей для их поколения сейчас. Люк и его друзья наконец узнали почему большинство зрелых людей выглядят более привлекательно, чем новые поколения. И даже более привлекательно, чем на фотографиях, где они были молоды. Это происходит благодаря процессу, называемому «обретение».

 

Обретение напрямую связано с влюбленностью в свою родственную душу. Когда два человека влюбляются друг в друга, они как бы «обновляются» в течение ночи. Их физические характеристики изменяются так, что они становятся более привлекательной версией себя. Люк встречал людей, которые теряли много лишнего веса или, наоборот, набирали недостающий вес, а также их кожа становилась более чистой. И это все за ночь после того как они влюбились в своего соулмейта. Еще он знал людей, которые набрали мышечную массу, у которых появился пресс и зубы стали ровнее, а форма лица — более естественной.

 

Люк видел много артов в интернете, которые предлагали художники, чтобы дать людям возможность увидеть, как они могут выглядеть, когда встретят своего соулмейта. Он находил это увлекательным, но предпочитал подождать пока это случится и с ним, чтобы наблюдать за своими изменениями самому.

 

_Он будет выглядеть так хорошо!_ Внезапно настрочила Энни.

 

Люк провел довольно много времени, обсуждая насколько привлекателен Майкл Клиффорд сейчас. Это обычное дело для них.

 

В конечном счете, Энни сказала, что ей нужно уйти, и Люк решил, что все хорошо, потому что ему все равно нужно было появиться на ужин. Он отпустил ее и написал ей только через несколько часов, когда был во власти мягкой постели. На часах было уже два часа ночи, свет был потушен, а фотография Майкла Клиффорда, что стояла у него на заставке, взирала на него с экрана телефона.

 

_Люк, мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить._

 

Он устроил себе быстрый мозговой штурм, пытаясь понять, что такого могла спросить у него Энни. Его сердце забилось сильнее во время написания ответа.

 

_Да?_

 

_Какова твоя ориентация?_

 

Люк покраснел, когда начал набирать ответ. Это не тот вопрос, который задают вам каждый день.

 

_Мне не нравится вешать на себя ярлыки. В сексуальном плане меня привлекают и парни, и девушки, но больше всего девушки. Иногда я не уверен, что меня привлекает кто-то, с кем я не состою в отношениях. Но также есть Майкл Клиффорд. А в романтическом плане меня тоже привлекают и парни, и девушки, но больше парни. Я хз. Я запутался._

 

По своей натуре, Люк не мог просто взять и выйти из диалогов. Он пристально вглядывался в три точки, что появлялись и исчезали, а затем снова появлялись и исчезали. Это повторялось несколько раз, пока не выскочило новое сообщение.

 

_Это круто. Мне кажется меня привлекают парни больше, чем девушки. И в сексуальном и в романтическом плане._

 

_Ну, знаешь,_ начал Люк, _Я думаю, что каждого в каком-то роде привлекает противоположный пол. Типа, все возможно._

 

_Именно. Плюс, ярлыки тупые. Почему нам нужно давать всему имена?  
_

 

Люк согласился. _У каждого свои предпочтения. Как это вообще появилось?_

 

_Ладно, мне просто было любопытно. Ты так много говоришь о Майкле Клиффорде, а он парень. Вот мне и стало интересно, привлекают ли тебя и девушки._ Люк посчитал это логичным объяснением. _Тебе повезло._

 

Последнее сообщение застало Люка врасплох. Энни совершенно точно флиртовала с ним, и он не особо понимал, что он должен ответить. Так что, он решил притвориться дурачком. _Ты о чем?_

 

_Я имею ввиду, ты милый, и я влюбилась в тебя. И я знаю, что я немного тороплю события, но я чуточку пьяна, так что давай будем винить в этом жидкую храбрость.  
_

 

Люк отложил телефон и вгляделся в глубины своей комнаты, наполненные кромешной тьмой. С одной стороны, Энни его лучший друг. И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что она совершенно его не привлекает. Она милая, веселая и просто понимает его. С другой стороны, они живут на разных частях земного шара. Тем более, Люк даже не слышал ее голоса. После некоторых раздумий он придумал, что собирается ей сказать.

 

_Энни, ты мне очень нравишься. И я был бы рад встречаться с тобой. Но, может, мы не будем ускорять все, что происходит между нами? Потому что ты все еще мой лучший друг и мы можем решить, что отношения — это не то, чего мы хотели._

 

Энни тут же начала писать ответ и сообщение появилось спустя несколько секунд.

 

_Конечно! Я была бы рада, если бы мы встречались. Я знаю, что была не очень честна с тобой, но для меня будет очень много значить, если мы пока что пропустим это. Я обещаю, что однажды расскажу тебе о том, почему я никогда тебе не звонила._

 

И Люк понял, что он действительно почти ничего не потеряет, если правда нравится Энни. _Почему не сегодня?_

 

_Сегодня не очень хороший день для этого. Я уже почти уснула, и вероятно скажу что-то более глупое, чем обычно._

 

_Хорошо._ Люк ответил после того, как несколько раз перечитал сообщения Энни. _Наверное, я пойду спать. И тебе надо бы._

 

_Я тоже. Спокойной ночи, Люк._

_Спокойной ночи, Энни._

 

Он поставил телефон на зарядку и положил его на тумбочку. Люк начал думать о том какая же часть Энни была реальной. Человек, который писал ему, существует на самом деле, даже если Энни нет. Она любит Майкла Клиффорда так же сильно, как и Люк. Каждый день она прислала ему длинные сообщения о том, чем она занималась с друзьями и семьей. Люк знал, что у нее есть чувства. Люк попытался зафиксировать последнюю мысль в своей памяти, чтобы вспоминать об этом, когда Энни расскажет ему о том, о чем она обещала.

 

Люк уснул, беспокоясь о том, что ждет его впереди.

\--

Люк был совершенно разбит. Совершенно, жутко, супер-дупер-убер разбит. Это был тот тип состояния, когда ты хочешь выбросить телефон из окна.

 

Майкл Клиффорд влюбился в своего соулмейта.

 

Соулмейт Люка, Майкл Клиффорд, влюбился в своего соулмейта.

 

Хорошо, принятие желаемого за действительное никак не спасет его сейчас. Он определенно не родственная душа Майкла, так как он даже никогда его не встречал.

 

Фотографии, с обновленным Майклом разлетелись по всему интернету. Его волосы стали густыми и мягкими, глаза — яркими и блестящими, улыбка излучала солнечный свет, а кожа стала безупречной и блестящей. Люка еще никогда так не ранили. С одной стороны, Майкл выглядел действительно хорошо. Типа очень-очень хорошо. Но с другой стороны, он не соулмейт Люка. Он решил поделиться своим разочарованием с единственным человеком, который сможет понять его чувства.

 

_ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ ЭННИ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Энни не ответила. Ладно, по крайней мере не сразу. Ладно, и не после нескольких часов. Люк получил какое-то подобие ответа в тот момент, когда собирался спуститься на ужин.

 

_Люк, я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне._

 

Люк опешил. Он даже не допускал мысли, что Энни может попросить его позвонить так скоро. Она так тщательно избегала этой темы все прошлые разы и сейчас она сменила курс на север? Люк признал, что он нервничал намного сильнее, чем мог предполагать раньше.

 

_Нет, я не могу. Мне нужно поговорить о Майкле._

 

Ответ Энни не заставил себя ждать. _Именно, будет легче обсудить это по телефону._

 

Его сердце громко забилось в груди, а его пальцы открыли профиль Энни в телефонной книжке. Он, должно быть, уставился на экран телефона и немного завис, потому что девушка позвонила ему сама, и картинка сменилась на окно принятия звонка с именем Энни сверху и двумя кнопками, принятия и отмены. Он глубоко вдохнул воздух в свои легкие и, будучи уверен, что звонок сейчас переключится на голосовую почту, ответил.

 

— Алло? — Люк затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. Что-то было не так.

 

— Люк, — он услышал голос, который был отнюдь не голосом девушки.

 

— Эн-Энни? Где Энни? — заикался Люк. Его ладони вспотели, поэтому он чувствовал, что телефон вот-вот выскользнет из рук.

 

— Я, эм, Энни, — ответил голос.

 

И Люк почувствовал себя придурком, ему нужно быть осторожнее со своими словами.

 

— Извини, твой голос просто более низкий, чем я представлял, я не хотел тебя об-

 

— Ладно, то есть. Меня зовут не Энни.

 

Люк прикусил язык. Он знал, что будет дальше.

 

— Нет?

 

— Меня зовут… эм, Майкл, — и, возможно, он снова принимает желаемое за действительность, но Люк внезапно осознал, что голос показался ему знакомым.

 

— Майкл? — повторил он. Каким-то образом он смог вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что самая тяжелая часть прошла, и он смог взять под контроль свое замешательство.

 

— Да, и прошлой ночью я влюбился в своего соулмейта, — объявил Майкл. Эта Майкл/Энни личность, должно быть, наебывает его.

 

— Ты, должно быть, наебываешь меня. Почему ты, блять, играешь со мной? — спросил Люк, даже не пытаясь скрыть боль в своем голосе.

 

— Это не так, Люк! Я Майкл Клиффорд. Мне жаль, что я не рассказал тебе этого раньше. Я собирался, но потом я исп-

 

— Докажи, — потребовал Люк. Майкл замолчал.

 

— Как? — тихо спросил он.

 

Сначала между ними повисло молчание, но потом он услышал звук печатающих клавиш.

 

— Я не знаю, сделай что-то. Ты врал мне так долго. Так почему ты не можешь врать, — на его экране выскочило уведомление. — мне сейчас?

 

Он открыл его, и его сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. Открылся твиттер и когда он взглянул на экран, то увидел твит от Майкла адресованный ему.

 

_@MichaelClifford: болтаю сейчас с @LukeClifford по телефону._

 

Люк открыл рот от шока, а перед его глазами все поплыло. Он чувствовал себя так, словно сейчас задохнется.

 

— Блять, ты не врал. Это ты. Что за хуйня? Что за хуйня! Что за хуйня?

 

— Дыши, Люк. Блять, — выругался он.

 

— Зачем ты поступил так со мной? — спросил Люк, чувствуя странную смесь из воодушевления и предательства.

 

Майкл драматично вздохнул.

 

— Сейчас будет очень неловко. Я хотел познакомиться со своими фанатами, но так, чтобы они не знали, что это я. Я подумал, это будет забавно говорить с ними о себе. Я никогда бы не смог подумать, что влюблюсь в… — Майкл затих.

 

Люк перестал дышать. Он знал, что Майкл собирался сказать. Но у него уже есть соулмейт. И поэтому Люк не мог быть его родственной душой. Он просто не мог говорить о Люке.

 

— Так в какого фаната ты влюбился? — прошептал свой вопрос он.

 

Тишина. Между ними повисла еще большая тишина. И поэтому Люк посмотрел на свой телефон, чтобы убедиться не сбросился ли звонок, и когда он приложил телефон обратно к уху, до него донеслось тихое «в тебя».

 

— Я твой соулмейт? — прохрипел он, его голос сорвался.

 

— Ты не должен влюбляться в меня, — быстро сказал Майкл. — Я знаю, то что я сделал — абсолютно ужасно, и я не буду винить тебя, если ты не захочешь больше со мной разговаривать. Но также я знаю тебя, и знаю, что ты хотел встретиться со мной. Мне очень жаль, что наш первый разговор был посвящен тому, что я рассказываю о том, как обвел тебя вокруг пальца.

 

Люк уже все давно обдумал. Он догадывался о том, что Энни была не совсем честна с ним. Он думал о том, что Энни была, вероятно, совершенно другим человеком. Он думал о том, что Энни становилась более отстраненной, когда они говорили о Майкле, словно не полностью сформировала свое мнение о нем. Он также думал о том, что, несмотря на это, она стала его лучшим другом. Он рассуждал о том, насколько он был искренне разочарован, когда оказалось, что Майкл не его соулмейт. Думал о том, что Майкл скорее всего не захотел продолжать дружбу, когда понял, что Люк его соулмейт. Он обдумывал то, как мог оказаться соулмейтом Майкла. Думал о том, что не мог знать этого наверняка. Думал о вопросе Энни.

 

— Итак, будет лучше, если наша первая встреча будет свиданием, — произнес Люк, и широкая улыбка появилась на его лице.

 

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Майкл с надеждой, и Люк почувствовал, как в груди потеплело. Люк не мог умерить свою гигантскую влюбленность в знаменитость.

 

— Да. Ты же мой соулмейт, не так ли? — поддразнил его Люк.

\--

После долгого разговора, Люк узнал, что Майклу нужно вставать рано утром, чтобы дать несколько интервью. Они решили пока что не говорить никому, кто является соулмейтом Майкла, но сказать какого он пола. Люк осознал, что Майкл начал нравиться ему больше, будучи Майклом, а не Энни, за то долгое время, что они провели, беседуя. И когда его мать позвала его вниз к ужину, он уселся за стол с улыбкой на лице, которая не пропала, даже когда они спросили о том, кто же соулмейт Майкла Клиффорда. Люк знал, что они ожидали, что он будет расстроен из-за того, что его любимая знаменитость нашла своего соулмейта, но не были полностью уверены, почему Люк даже не кажется раздраженным от этой ситуации.

 

Конечно, через несколько месяцев они узнали почему, когда в желтой прессе появились фото его и Майкла заигрывающими с друг другом за столиком в маленькой кофейне. И, конечно же, они не задавали вопросов, когда Люк пришел домой после другого свидания, которое состоялось через несколько дней, со сверкающими от счастья глазами и светящейся аурой вкруг него. Конечно, родители продолжали говорить с ним о соулмейтах и даже упомянули о том, что нужно быть более осторожным в интернете, когда узнали, как они познакомились с Майклом. Но также они были счастливы за их маленького мальчика.

\--

— Помнишь, как ты сказал, что совершил бы самое крупнейшее массовое убийство в истории, чтобы стать соулмейтом Майкла Клиффорда? — спросил Майкл, его руки касались кожи на талии Люка, когда он прижимал парня к себе ближе под простынями их общей кровати.

 

— Не напоминай, — простонал Люк. — Я был просто досаждающим мальчиком-фанатом.

 

— Так ты в самом деле никого не убил? — спросил он, скользнув губами по обнаженному плечу Люка.

 

— Завались.


End file.
